Viola Lindynn
Viola is an original character based in the RWBY-verse and created by WeissSchnee. She is a member and leader of Team V.O.I.D. She is also based on Aladdin. Appearance Viola is a teenage girl of average height. She has an athletic build, having developed slight muscle as a result of constant training but has otherwise remained slim. Viola wears a purple one sleeved shirt, grey fingerless gloves, purple shorts with unclippable legs, grey thick heeled boots and a grey choker. Viola prefers functional and comfortable clothing as opposed to worrying about fashion, which is why she doesn't wear any sort of jewelry. Personality Viola has often been described as having the personality of a wounded animal. Quick to anger when hassled or provoked, Viola is very defensive. Due to the loss and trauma she suffered early on in life, Viola put up many self protective barriers, both to hide her emotions from people and to keep them from getting close. Viola isn't a girl who trusts more than a small handful of people. She is more prone to developing relationships with people based on mutual benefit rather than companionship. History Viola lived with her parents and the rest of her clan in a small village outside a major city. Her life was simple, helping her parents and the other villagers harvest crops and herd animals. However, one night when she was five years old, Viola was woken by the sounds of screaming. She was just rising from bed to see what was happening when her mother came rushing in. She bundled Viola up in a purple cloak, told her to run as fast as she could into the woods and to hide there until she came to get her. After giving a brave little nod, Viola's mother kissed her on the head and told her to go before leaving out the door. Viola did as she was told, climbing out her bedroom window and running into the dense forest. Sobbing slightly, Viola curled up in the hollow trunk of a tall tree and fell asleep, hoping that her mama and papa would find her soon. They never did. When Viola awoke the next morning, no one had come for her. Afraid, cold and hungry, Viola started off home, only to be met with a grisly scene of death and destruction when she arrived. Her parents and fellow clansmen were all dead and their village had been burnt to the ground. Now scared and alone, Viola headed off to the city on the horizon she'd only ever seen from afar. Viola, unable to get any help to investigate the tragedy that had befallen her and her family and without anyone left to look after her, grew up on the city streets. Her small stature helped Viola in making a living as a pickpocket. Her talent for this underhanded art was soon recognized by one of the local street gang leaders. He took her in, letting her stay at the gang clubhouse. After a couple of years, Viola was old enough and had earned enough money to get a place of her own. She occassionally still does jobs for the gang leader to earn some extra money. Combat VioletDualis1.jpg VioletDualis2.jpg Having grown up on the street, Viola had to learn how to fight rather than being taught by professionals. This lead to her fighting style being, as she would put it, crude but effective. Although Viola’s technique is quite rough around the edges, she is still quite a talented fighter with her speed and agility being her greatest assets. In combat, Viola wields a pair of transformable Revolver Knuckle Blades (RKB) called Wisteria and Callerya. In their melee mode, they appear to be a pair of blades with duster style grips, but with a simple flick of her wrists, Viola can transform them into a pair of revolvers. Having had years of practice with Wisteria and Callerya, Viola can use both forms to devastating effect. Image Gallery IMG_0634.JPG|Viola with her hair down. IMG_0664.JPG|Viola's logo. Viola.JPG|Original outfit. IMG_0647.JPG|Second outfit. IMG_0658.JPG|Third outfit and the one I decided to use. YoungViola.png|A younger Viola. Violet Dualis.png|Wisteria and Callerya (Concept Art) viola_2_by_untoldmage-d6dhft1.jpg|Drawn by UntoldMage on deviantART. http://untoldmage.deviantart.com/ d_Layer_0-117.png|Drawn by Lady_Vossler on the RT website. http://roosterteeth.com/lady_vossler Violet Dualis Coloured.jpg|Wisteria and Callerya, altered and coloured. This is the final version art. IMG_0668.jpg|Viola with her hair up. (Version 1) IMG 0670.jpg|Viola with her hair up. Viola commission roguespider.jpg viola_banner.png viola2_beacon.jpg Viola banner.png VioletDualis1.jpg VioletDualis2.jpg viola3_blackqueen.jpg|Viola, victorious with the Black Queen piece. Drawn by- http://roosterteeth.com/roguespider Viola.png|Done by the madly talented ThanhnuFia. Category:RWBY OC Characters Category:Team V.O.I.D.